New Russian Empire (New Russian Empire)
The New Russian Empire, also called the Second Russian Empire, New Imperial Russia, Empire of Russia, or more simply Russian Empire and Imperial Russia, is an absolute monarchy consisting of nineteen oblasts and multiple colonies, as well as several semi-autonmous regions throughout Europe and Asia. There are a number of space colonies on the Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Multiple large space stations have also been built, and are in lower Earth orbit. The Russian Empire is the world's fourth largest nation in terms of population, and largest in land mass. The Russian Armed Forces were reformed into the Imperial Russian military, and many developments were made by 2025. The Russian Empire surpassed the United States and Chinese militaries in numbers, technology, and overall effectiveness. In 2021, the United States collapsed, leaving Imperial Russia and Communist China ally as the dominant powers. The Empire was created in 2018 by Andrei , several months after polls began showing that the majority of Russians wished to return to the days of Imperial Russia. Afterwards, there was a great surge of national pride. In nearby countries of Russian influence, such as Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, and others, polls showed that many wanted to merge with Russia in order to become one incredibly powerful state. The politicians of those countries supported the idea, and signed the Treaty of Minsk. History Formation In early 2014, the polls of various agencies showed that around 85%-95% of Russian Federation citizens wished to return to the days of the Russian Empire. The politicians made note of it, and had the media encourage nationalism. It worked, with a mass surge of patriotism being felt throughout the country. It soon spread to other nations as well, the news of the developments. Some in neighboring countries wished against it, in order to continue independence, but most agreed, both because of instability in those nations that they thought an empire could fix, and because they wanted to unite for a larger more, powerful state. These feelings were perpetuated by almost all of the surviving Romanovs, most notably Prince Alexis Fyodorovich Romanov, the 31-year-old great-grandnephew of Emperor Nicholas II. In mid 2014, the polls in both Russia and other countries were showing that the number of monarchists was record high. At the same time, politicians were thinking of going through with it to solve economic and security problems. Finally, Vladimir Putin announced an official vote will take place in several months. During that time, a massive propaganda campaign was run throughout Russia and Eastern European/Central Asian countries, which promoted the idea. A few countries, mainly the Baltic States, were not in favor of it politically. In Lithuania, 74% supported it, in Latvia, it was 72%, in Estonia it was 68%. So in June 2014, pro-Russian revolutions were held at the capitols of the countries, orchestrated by the Russian Federal Security Service (FSB) and Foreign Intelligence Service (SVR). In Riga, Latvia, the Latvian Army and police began firing at protesters at 11:44 PM. That caused even more people to join the Russian monarchist side. Around 12:36 AM, the Latvian Army was overwhelmed by the rioters, and the government palace was breached. At 12:57 AM, the government of Latvia was dissolved. Days later in Vilnius, Lithuania, mass protests occurred outside the government building. The politicians, fearing for their lives, had a no confidence vote to shut down the government. The Lithuanians announced their allegiance to Russia at 10:23 PM. And days later in Tallinn, the same occurred. Mass protests, except they were met with pro-Nazi counter protests. The Nazis began attacking both pro-Russian protesters and Estonian police, and as a result, the latter two teamed up against them. The Estonian government, feeling threatened, decided to comply. Foundation The Russian Federation was officially dissolved on 8 December, 2014. President Putin resigned, and Prince Alexis was granted the authority to recreate The Russian Empire if he wished. Alexis did this in a heartbeat: on Christmas day, in the Moscow Kremlin, he was crowned "Alexis I, Emperor and Autocrat of All The Russias", with the traditional Imperial Russian Coronation, placing the Great Imperial Crown on his own head. That same day, Emperor Alexis formed The Imperial Government. The New Russian Empire was, and still is, an absolute monarchy, just as the original Russian Empire was. Emperor Alexis held completely unlimited power, and the new empire was not given any sort of constitution. Government and Politics Military The New Russian Empire contained the world's second-largest army, consisting of around 10,600,000 soldiers. This includes their off planet defences, known as the Interplanetary Defence Force (IDF) Demographics Language- Russian (Official) Religion- The New Russian Empire's official religion is Russian Orthodox Christianity. Health Education Crime and Law Enforcement Geography Category:Empires Category:Russia Category:Scenario: New Russian Empire